Summer Vacation
by FinalFantasyVIIMya
Summary: It seems like everyone is going somewhere for Summer Vacation… except for Jenny. Just when she thinks that Summer is going to be a drag, she finds out that not everyone went away. A certain someone stayed behind… just for her.
1. Chapter One: Last Day of School

_**A/N: **__I'm totally new to this section, show… everything to do with MLaaTR, so go easy on me. I haven't seen every single episode, but I've seen enough to know what's going on. LOL! Anyways, here's my little addition to the Teenage Robot fiction._

_**Summary: **__It seems like everyone is going somewhere for Summer Vacation… except for Jenny. Just when she thinks that Summer is going to be a drag, she finds out that not everyone went away. A certain someone stayed behind… just for her._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own absolutely no one. State of Shock owns the lovely song featured in the beginning of this fic. Thanks for checking this out._

_**Summer Vacation**_

'_If I had more money honey_

_Would you love me, love me, love me_

_If I wasn't just somebody like me_

_Like Me_

_I've made mistakes that I can't erase_

_I've made mistakes…'_

_-State of Shock-_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Last Day of School**_

"Yeah!" Brad threw up his arms, happily, "Finally it's over for a whole summer! No math, no history, no Crust Cousins! Just fun in the sun, and time well spent being lazy!"

Jenny giggled, "I just can't wait to get to spend more time with you, Tuck, and Sheldon."

"Uh… Jenny?"

"Like you said… fun in the sun. We can go to the park every day, and the beach!"

"Jenny…"

"No getting up early in the morning. Just a lot of time to spend with my best friends… when I don't have to fight crime, of course, and…"

"Jenny!" Brad shouted.

Jenny started, "H-huh?"

"Jenny, my family is going on vacation."

"Huh? You mean… you're leaving. Both you and Tuck?"

"Yeah… not for the _whole_ summer. Professor Wakeman will probably take you somewhere, too. Most people go on Summer Vacations. Sheldon may be going somewhere, too, and…" Brad stopped, seeing the disappointed look on Jenny's face, "Don't look so down, Jenny. Like I said… you'll probably go somewhere cool, too."

"Yeah…"

"Come on. Let's get out of here. We've got the rest of the day to spend doing something cool."

"Yeah…"

_**2**_

"Mom!" Jenny called, bursting through the door, "Mom, where are you! Mom! Mom, mom!"

"XJ9, what is all this commotion?" Professor Wakeman asked, coming down the stairs.

"Mom, Brad, Tuck, and Sheldon are going away for most of the summer, and I was wondering… are we going somewhere?"

"Of course not. Why would we?"

"Oh," said Jenny, disappointed, "So… we aren't doing anything for the Summer?"

"Of course we are. We're staying here to keep an eye on the town, dear."

"Oh," sighed Jenny, "Okay, mom."

"Don't worry, dear. You'll have plenty of fun here."

Jenny walked up to her room, her disappointment growing. "I don't know how much fun I can have all by myself."

_**3**_

Jenny lay on her bed, feeling down. She had just said her good-bye's to Brad and Tuck, and they were pulling out of the driveway. All of her friends were leaving, and she'd never felt lonelier.

She went to her window, and watched Brad and Tuck's family car disappear down the street. Jenny sighed, and began walking downstairs. 'I'll go for a walk. I have to start the summer off somehow… even if it's going to be a crummy Summer.'

She walked out the door. Even the streets seemed lonely. There was plenty of people out, but not one of them was one of her friends. Jenny sighed, and kept on walking. "Jenny!" she suddenly heard someone shout from behind her, "Jenny, wait up!"

Recognizing the voice, she stopped, and turned around. Sheldon was running to catch up with her. He tripped over a soda can, and fell right at her feet. "Sheldon…"

"Hi, Jenny. I know it's only been one day, but how's your Summer so far?"

Jenny sighed, "Not so good. So, when are you leaving?"

"Huh? Leaving?"

"Everyone is going away for the Summer… everyone except me, that is. Mom says that we've got to stay here to keep an eye on the town. So… where are you guys going?"

"Jenny…"

"I'll bet it's somewhere that's a lot of fun."

"But, Jenny…"

"I hope you have a great time, Sheldon."

"Jenny, I'm not going anywhere. There's no place I'd rather be than right here…" he blushed, "with you."

Her eyes widened, "You're… you're staying here? You really aren't going anywhere?"

"Nah. I would miss you too much," he said, shyly, rocking back and forth on his heels.

Jenny smiled a little, "I'll catch you later, Sheldon. I've got to go back home really quick. I forgot to tell mom I was going out. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay, Jenny."

Jenny ran back toward home, feeling ten times better. "Maybe Summer won't be as crummy as I thought."


	2. Chapter Two: Movies and Realization

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Movies and Realization**_

Sheldon was waiting outside Jenny's house when she came running out the next morning. It was nothing unusual, but for some reason this time… she was really happy he was there. He had that goofy, shy grin on his face, as he said, "I was just about to knock… I was going to ask if you wanted to… ya know… go somewhere… with me…" Sheldon gulped, and smiled.

Jenny gave him a little smile, "Okay, Sheldon. What would you like to do?"

Sheldon's eyes widened, "R-really? Just me, and you?"

"Sure. Why not? What did you have in mind?"

"W-well… we could go see an early movie… or… and…"

"Okay, let's do a movie."

Sheldon looked like he was going to burst. Jenny had never seen him look this happy, excited, nervous, and shy all at the same time, "O-okay."

_**2**_

As Jenny and Sheldon walked into the theater, Jenny noticed some familiar faces. Brit Crust was there with Don Prima. Jenny had went out with Don once, and regretted. He called himself the 'Donster' for Pete's sake! Not only that. Don had made her say something terrible about her friend standing next to her. 'Like being a geek is contagious,' she thought, 'Anyway, Sheldon isn't so much of a geek… at least not to me. At least he doesn't call himself the 'Sheldster'!'

She and Don were friendly toward each other, but that's as far as it would ever go. "Well, well. If it isn't the tin can, and one of her faithful dweeb," Brit laughed that annoying airy laugh of hers.

"Come on, Sheldon. Let's not sink to her level," Jenny rolled her eyes, as she and Sheldon walked past them.

They took their seats, and Sheldon began rummaging through his book bag. Jenny started to wonder why he even brought it with him. Her thoughts were soon answered when he brought out a can of oil. "I brought this for you."

"Sheldon… that was really thoughtful. Thanks," she blushed a little as she took the can.

He handed her a straw. She opened it, put the straw in, and started sipping on it. Shortly after that, the movie started.

_**3**_

They talked about their favorite parts of the movie the whole way home. Jenny could explain the feelings she was getting. It was new. It felt nice, but it made her nervous at the same time. "Well… here you are," Sheldon smiled, nervously.

"Thanks, Sheldon. I had a really nice time, um… I… guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Y-you want to hang out with me again tomorrow?"

"Sure. Why wouldn't I?"

Sheldon blushed. Jenny gave him a small kiss on the cheek, and then she walked inside. She made her way to the lab, where she knew her mom would be. "Hello, dear. How was your day?"

"Very nice, mom. Sheldon was a perfect gentleman. I had such a good time with him, and we're going to do something again tomorrow."

Professor Wakeman was smiling sweetly. Jenny looked confused. "I'm glad you had a good time, dear. You seem very excited."

"Yeah. I don't know what's up with that. I mean… it's Sheldon. I see him every day. It's the same Sheldon who follows me around, and fixes me when something goes wrong. It's almost seems like I…" Jenny's eyes widened, "Uh-oh."

"What's wrong, dear?"

"I'm… I'm going on to my room. I'll see you later, mom."

"Alright, dear."

Jenny made her way up to her room. She sat down on her bed, her eyes still wide. "It can't be," she whispered to herself, "Can it? Do I _like_ Sheldon… like that?"

She remembered how she got _slightly_ jealous when he was paying a little bit of attention to Pteresa. She didn't think anything of it. He _accused_ her of being jealous, and she had to admit… "I guess maybe I do… but… _now_ that I do… how do I act around him?"

Jenny lay down on her bed, and hugged her pillow, 'He's so nice, and thoughtful. He stayed here… just for me. _I_ never gave _him_ the time of day… not even a little bit of a chance. Every time I even thought about it, something happened, and… what do I do now? I wish Brad were here.'

She expected to see him popping up in front of her window, but she knew that wasn't going to happen. Brad was on vacation. She would have to be on her own on this one. 'I'm a girl robot super hero! I can handle this. I _can_ handle this! I've fought aliens, other robots, and… I can handle this!' Jenny sighed, "I hope I can handle this."

_**A/N: **__I'm so sorry the first two chapters are so short. Anyways, here's chapter two. Suggestions, anyone? They're appreciated. Thanks ahead of time. Thanks to my first reviewer on this fic. I really appreciate it. Also, if I spelled that one chicks name (Pteresa) wrong, I'm sorry._


End file.
